⑧ Queen of J-POP
|type = Album |artist = ℃-ute |released = September 4, 2013 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |recorded = 2012-2013 |length = tbd |label = zetima |producer = Tsunku |Last = ℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ Special Best Album (2013) |Next = "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (2013) |Single1 = Aitai Aitai Aitai na |Single2 = Kono Machi |Single3 = Crazy Kanzen na Otona |Single4 = Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma }} ⑧ Queen of J-POP is the 8th album by ℃-ute. It was released on September 4, 2013 in 3 editions: regular edition and 2 limited editions. Tracklist CD #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese (ベーグルにハム＆チーズ; Ham & Cheese Bagel) #Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai (涙も出ない 悲しくもない なんにもしたくない; I'm Not Crying, I'm Not Sad, I Don't Want to Do Anything) #Kanashiki Amefuri (悲しき雨降り; Sad Rainfall) #Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi (たどり着いた女戦士; Struggling Female Warriors) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Crazy 完全な大人; A Crazy, Perfect Adult) #Nichiyoubi wa Daisuki yo (日曜日は大好きよ; I Love Sundays) #Abiru Hodo no Ai wo Kudasai (浴びる程の愛をください; Please Flood Me With Love) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (会いたい 会いたい 会いたいな; I Want, I Want, I Want to Meet You) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (アダムとイブのジレンマ; Adam and Eve's Dillema) #Watashi ga Honki wo Dasu Yoru (私が本気を出す夜; The Night I Went All Out) #Kono Machi (この街; This Town) Limited Edition A DVD *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ Limited Edition B DVD #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese (Music Video) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Crazy Dance Ver.) #Album Making of and Commemtary Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Concert Perfomances 1. Bagel ni Ham & Chesse *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (as part of a medley) 2. Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" 3. Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" 4. Nichiyoubi wa Daisuki yo *°C-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" 5. Abiru Hodo no Ai wo Kudasai *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" 6. Watashi ga Honki wo Dasu Yoru *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" * Song Information #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Center Vocal: Suzuki Airi #Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #*Center Vocal: Hagiwara Mai #Kanashiki Ameruri #Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Nichiyoubi wa Daisuki yo #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #*Center Vocal: Yajima Maimi #Abiru Hodo Ai wo Kudasai #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #*Center Vocal: Okai Chisato #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Watashi ga Honki wo Dasu Yoru #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #*Center Vocal: Nakajima Saki #Kono Machi Comments by Tsunku *"Queen of J-POP" because he wants for people all over the world who are interested in Japan, to look at it and find out who C-ute are. *The theme of the album is "life-sized coolness." *Rather than cutesy songs that has been on previous albums, he decided just to go with songs for C-ute that are as they are now. *"Bagel ni Ham & Cheese:" Written like an entry from a diary. Whether they're students or working we don't know, but it's a song about a couple that just started their romance. Sung by all, but center is Suzuki. *"Namida mo Denai Kanashiki mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai:" Sung by all, but center is Hagiwara. A song where a girl starts to feel insecure in her relationship. Different from other songs about broken hearts this one doesn't have any crying. Surely when people feel hopeless, we do feel weak to our knees and this is a song like that. In the back track, you can also hear the members sing lowly. *"Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi:" A song that has to be sung in Budoukan. A song he hopes could become a theme/support song for women who work hard towards a goal. *"Nichiyoubi wa Daisuki yo:" A song about an average Sunday and how sometimes it's just okay to do nothing even if everyone around us do. Sung by all, but centar is Yajima. *"Abiru Hodo no Ai wo Kudasai:" Sung by all, but center is Okai. A song about how it's difficult to figure out what it means just to be a "good girl." Some guys say they like seeing a girl eat properly/a lot while they at the same time go asking if the girl is okay while she's actually having a big meal. It's a song with a rock feel. *"Watashi ga Honki wo Dasu Yoru:" Sung by all, but center is Nakajima. A country song with a rock-arrangement and pop-feel. Very uptempo and is sure to get one fired up during lives. A bright song that goes very well with Nakajima and is very C-ute-like. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,892* Trivia *This is ℃-ute's highest ranking album with a peak position of #6 (before the highest they'd ever ranked on Oricon's weekly album chart was #10 with 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~). External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Bagel ni Ham & Cheese, Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai, Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi, Nichiyoubi wa Daisuki yo, Abiru Hodo no Ai wo Kudasai, Watashi ga Honki wo Dasu Yoru Category:C-ute Albums Category:2013 Releases Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Albums Category:English Name Album Category:2013 DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Album